1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an input device of computer, in particular, to a receiving structure of the receiver of an input device, like mouse, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wireless control has become an indispensable function possessed by many 3C products today, such as input devices used in computer, for example, keyboard, mouse, etc., which have already gone into wireless range from wire-connection range. In the meantime, when user is using wireless input device, since the wireless input device usually needs a connection to the mainframe via its own receiver, the signal input into the input device by the user needs to be transmitted to the mainframe via the receiver. Therefore, under usage status, the receiver and the main body of the input device are taking-apart-able. However, when there is a necessity to carry the wireless input device to other places, this kind of separated structure will cause an inconvenience in terms of mobility.
In current market of wireless input device, it is also commonly seen that its receiver can be separately installed in the main body of the input device. The more usual way is to provide an accommodation trough in the main body of the input device, such that its receiver can be placed therein. However, the prior arts are mainly to adapt configuration tightness or by means of wedging-hook and etc. to reach the taking-apart-able assembly. Therefore, in terms of structure design, accuracy and strength are two important factors in consideration of the influence of the product endurance. For example, when user ruins the fixing structure of receiver, like, the wedging-hook mechanism because of carelessness, or when the compactness is insufficient in cooperation due to over wearing, it is then impossible for the receiver to be firmly assembled in the main body of the input device any more. So, the prior structure for receiving the receiver of wireless input device is poor in terms of endurance.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.